


Cracked and bleeding

by SparklingDragonTears



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 150 prompts, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Drabble, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDragonTears/pseuds/SparklingDragonTears
Summary: Prompt 52: "Why are you doing this to yourself?”Derek comes back after shamefully abandoning everyone, only to discover something dark and broken crawled out from his wake.Dark Stiles, Magical Stiles, Drabble.





	Cracked and bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the 150 prompts. Number 52: "Why are you doing this to yourself?”
> 
> I wanted to write something I'd never done before. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Derek climbed through the teenager’s window as he had done countless times before. The difference now, was that he had been missing for a year, run away from the reality of Beacon Hills. When the world began to settle and his emotions stopped running haywire, he realized the grave error he had made and proceeded to take another six months to gather the bravery to come crawling back.

Before his feet even hit the ground, he was overwhelmed and disoriented. The room stank of fire and blood. He could feel the desperation and hopelessness weighing down the air. Herbs and ash had collected on every surface and Derek’s senses could barely distinguish one thing from another.

The boy he’d left behind had changed considerably. Tight muscles rippled under dark clothes and shaggy hair had been left to fall soft, confined now by sweat and grease, rather than hair gel. Bright gold eyes turned his way, but there was no surprise on the sunken face. Stubble roughly coated his jaw and dark rings circled his eyes. He stood stock still in the center of his chaos.

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, taking only a step into the room. He froze when the air rippled around him and light shimmered from within the gold eyes. Stiles turned back to the disaster on the floor in front of him. Candles dripped wax onto the stained carpet, sparks burning tiny scorches beside a hundred others. Thousands of glass shards glittered in the flickering light, shadows danced around the room, jerky and jarring. Books and pages lay scattered and torn on every surface, stained and scrawled on.

Derek held his breath unknowingly while he watched Stiles raise his hands, knuckles cracked and bleeding, small gashes and burns peeking out from bandaged fingers. The flames before the boy began to rise with his movements, silver smoke drifting to collect around his ankles. A broken voice cracked through the silence, slicing right through Derek’s chest.

Stiles chanted something soft and low, dark and foreign that made Derek’s skin crawl. Condensation collected on the glass bowls and window behind them. The wolf inside Derek grew restless and began to fight for Derek to run. 

Prickles ran up Derek’s neck and he broke out in a cold sweat. He felt the panic build inside him when deep vibrations began to ring through the room. He heard the rumble of voices breaking through some unseen barrier and felt the blood draining from his face as he watched Stiles sway on his feet.

“Stiles!” He snapped, taking a step forward, against his every instinct. “Stop!”

Stiles trembled, knees buckling. Derek lunged forward and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Eyes glowing, he growled and blew out every candle in his immediate vicinity. Stiles crashed into him, dead weight knocking him to the ground. Derek saw black symbols burned into the backs of his pale hands, disappearing under long sleeves. The glow began to fade from Stiles’ eyes as Derek clung to the boy he’d loved, hoping he was still inside this shell somewhere.

“Stiles,” Derek begged. “God, I’m so sorry. Please look at me, please,” 

The boy’s body was limp in Derek’s arms, but his eyes slowly focused on Derek’s face.

“Jesus Christ,” Derek felt tears burning past his eyes and flooding over his face. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

A dark, humorless smirk slowly split Stiles’ face in a grotesque facade of the boy they all once loved. His voice forced it’s way past his bloody, sandpaper lips, sounding as though he hadn’t spoken to another human being in the entire year Derek had been gone. What was left of Derek’s guilty, broken heart was smashed to dust with his answer.

“I need to be useful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time,  
> -J X


End file.
